Cuffs will get us to season 5
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: The old and new cast compete for a spot in season 5! How do you get one? One word...Handcuffs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

"So, that's the only way to get into season 5?" Heather asked

"Yep" Chris told them all

"You've got to be kidding me!" Courtney complained "There must be a rule against this!"

"I think it could be fun" Owen smiled

"You would" Noah rolled his eyes

"If you don't want to do it….." Chris told them "Then that means you don't get a spot in season 5 and you are done!"

"Done?" Dakota asked

"I can't be done!" Zoey added in "I just got here!"

"This is low!" Duncan glared at you "Even for you!"

"Remind you of old times?" Chris smirked at Duncan

"YES!" Duncan bitched

"So?" Chris asked "Who's ready?"

"I think this could be kind of Kinky" Alejandro smirked

"That's what I'm hoping for" Chris agreed "Either way this is gonna be great!"

"What are the rules again?" Trent asked

"You and your partner will be handcuffed together at all times" Chris told them "If at any point you have had enough of your partner you can quit, That being said you will not be in season 5, You will sleep and shower together until you eventually crack! The final 6 of you left get a guaranteed spot in season 5!"

"I'm not doing it" Heather told him "I refuse"

"You don't have a choice" Chris laughed "It's in your contract!"

"I call Cody!" Sierra pulled Cody close to her

"I call Gwen!" Duncan added in

"I want Tyler!" Lindsay added in

"No!" Chris laughed "That would be way too easy! You don't pick who your cuffed to…..I do"

**So here's what were going to do, You guys review or message me the couples you want to see in this story, depending on what you guys like and don't like is what I'm going with. Let's say I do Mike/Zoey and everyone likes them in this fic it will center more around them! So whoever is in this story that you like let me know! It will center around whatever you guys want and like! Couples with the most people asking for it will get it. If you have a funny couple that I really like I will toss it in. It can be anything Male/Female Male/Male Female/Female don't be shy! It's up to you guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: After reading all the reviews you sent in I carefully decided, Though I must admit I'm a bit surprised with how traditional you guys went with the couples sooooo I'll give you what was requested the most and then I'll make some random couples up myself. All you have to do is at every chapter tell me who your favorites are and who you think is ready to call it quits! =) I'll post a full list of the "Couples" at the end of this chapter so you guys can keep track! **

"Oh great" Noah rolled his eyes "He's deciding?"

"Yes, Yes I am" Chris smirked

"I'm assuming you already have the couples picked out?" Jo asked

"Yes, I do" Chris smirked "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah!" Duncan asked "What if we kill the person were handcuffed too? Do they have to be alive to win? Or can I just drag the body around cuffed to me?"

"I don't want to be paired up with him!" Cameron started shaking

"Chris wouldn't do that!" Scott told him "He's going to pair us all up with girls!"

"Yep, He's a newbie" Trent sighed "He'll pair us up with whoever he wants"

"But we have to shower together!" Scott yelled "I'm not showering with dudes!"

"This is going to be sooo easy" Heather laughed

"I was hoping some of you would say that" Chris laughed

"So, where do we go once we get paired up?" Harold asked

"You're on your own" Chris laughed "You can sleep in the cabins or the woods or….well I don't care! I just want to see you crack one by one!"

"Is that safe?" Zoey asked "Even Legal? Especially if I get paired up with the guy who wants to kill someone….."

"It's legal" Courtney sighed "So, when the heck are you going to tell us who were stuck with?"

"Since you asked" Chris laughed "You're first!"

"Lucky me" Courtney walked up to Chris "So, who am I with? Duncan? Harold? Sierra?"

"None of the above" Chris laughed "You get to be with Gwen"

"What!" Gwen and Courtney yelled "No way am I going to be paired up with her!"

"She stole my boyfriend!" Courtney yelled "I want another partner!"

"Too bad!" Chef yelled and handcuffed them together

"Let's just quit now" Gwen told Courtney "I don't want to do this anymore then you"

"No way!" Courtney yelled "You stole my boyfriend and then I lost the whole game and this is all I have left! You're not about to take it away from me, Gothy!"

"See? It's already interesting and I only cuffed one pair together!" Chris laughed "I told you this would be fun!"

"You and I have different views of fun then" Noah told him "I just hope I get someone I can deal with"

"Like that's going to happen…." Chris laughed "Noah you get Izzy!"

"YEAH!" Izzy grabbed Noah and ran over to Chef "Cuff us! Noah and I are going to become super escape artists!"

"Oh god….." Noah sighed as the two were cuffed together "Kill me now"

"Next we have Dawn and B" Chris told the campers

"Wonderful!" Dawn walked over to Chef "I'm certain that B and I will do well, He has an amazingly bright aura!"

B said nothing at all and just smiled at Dawn as though he was satisfied with his partner

"What's his deal?" Heather asked

"He doesn't say much" Cameron told her

"REALLY?" Noah yelled "Why couldn't I get the quiet guy? You just had to give me Izzy!"

"Tough luck" Chris laughed "Anyway….Next we have Tyler and Lindsay and Geoff and Bridgette and Mike and Zoey!"

"Awesome!" Geoff shouted "Me and Bridge are still together!"

"Awwwww I wanted to get paired up with Tyler" Lindsay sighed

"Seriously?" Gwen asked "You paired all of them together and gave me Courtney?"

"Shut up!" Chris glared "Save it for later!...I decided to go completely random with this one…..Trent and Anne Maria!"

"You've gotta be kiddin me?" Anne Maria shouted "He's not even cute! Did you look at his hair?"

"Hey! I'm a really nice guy!" Trent defended himself as Chef cuffed them together "I write songs and I'm in touch with my feelings!"

"What kinda man is that?" Anne Maria asked "Not my kind of man! You betta not be writing no songs while I'm attached to you!"

"This is gonna be good!" Chris laughed "Who's next?...Oh yeah! Dakota and Sam!"

"YES!" Sam shouted "Victory is gonna be mine!"

"Yay!" Dakota giggled "Cuff us!"

"Looks like Geoff and Bridgette may have some competition in the make out sessions…" Chris told the group

"I've never made out with a girl…." Cameron told the group and everyone laughed

"And it looks like you still won't" Chris told him "Cameron you get DJ"

"But he's so big!" Cameron got scared "He'll crush me!"

"No I won't" DJ smiled at him "Just as long as we don't climb trees….."

"Its okay" Cameron told him "I don't swim well"

"My momma always told me to swim with a buddy!" DJ told him "So it'll be safe!"

"Until you crush him" Chef laughed "Remember the animals DJ…..Do you think you'll have luck with a person?"

This just made DJ sob and Cameron was afraid for his safety knowing that he couldn't swim or climb trees well and this guy didn't seem to be able to either.

"I would settle for a hot girl" Owen winked at Chris "If you know what I mean!"

"How about I give you Justin instead?" Chris suggested

"Yeah! Justin's hot!" Owen grabbed Justin's arm and went to get handcuffed

"Why did you have to do this to me?" Justin asked Chris "Why couldn't it have been anyone else? I would have even settled for one of the clone twin girls or that bloggy stalker!"

"I have a name!" Sierra glared at Justin

"I don't care" Justin told her "It's not important to me"

"Sierra!" Chris pointed at her "You get-"

"CODY?" Sierra hugged him "Let's go!"

"Not Cody" Chris told her "Sierra, Have you ever actually gotten to meet Eva? If not well….Congrats!"

"Thank god…." Cody muttered "Who am I with anyway?"

"Cody, this is Brick" Chris shoved the two together "Have fun!"

"Sir! Yes sir!" Brick saluted Cody "I'm the captain of this team!"

"Huh?" Cody asked "What are you talking about?"

Brick searched Cody's pockets and found a shitload of Candy

"This is garbage!" Brick told him "No room for Candy in the finals!"

"Don't you dare search Cody!" Sierra yelled "THAT'S MY JOB!"

"Zip it!" Eva yelled "I don't care about Cody and if you say one word about him, you'll be knocked out for the rest of this challenge!"

"Lightning meet Lashawna!" Chris told the two

"Hey!" Lashawna high fived him "What's up my brother?"

"Not much!" Lightning told her "I saw you on the other seasons! You kick butt!"

"I watched you compete too" Lashawna high fived "I like your game style"

"Next we have Jo and Katie and Scott and Sadie" Chris told them "Sorry girls, I just had to separate you"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katie and Sadie yelled

"Aren't these the girls with separation issues?" Jo asked and sighed

"Yep" Chris laughed "Have fun!"

"Why did I get the fat one?" Scott asked "This is seriously messed up! Seriously her clothes don't even fit! Did you buy those like 6 sizes too small?"

Sadie bawled her eyes out while most of the girls glared at Scott.

"Nothing worse than getting the fat chick" Duncan laughed

"Unless of course you get Staci" Chris laughed "Hope you two have some real fun! Who knows you may even have a new girlfriend by the end of this!"

Gwen glared at Chris and Duncan sighed

"Why? What's wrong with Staci?" Duncan sighed again "Which one is Staci and why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like it?"

"That would be me!" Staci walked up to Duncan "Did you know my Great Great Great Grandfather's nephew invented Total Drama Island? Also, my Great Great Great Great Great Aunt Shirley invented Handcuffs originally as a sex toy in the early 1700's before being kinky was allowed"

"I. HATE. YOU." Duncan glared at Chris as Chef cuffed the two together

"That's so cool" Izzy told Staci "Can you show Noah and me how to escape?"

"Can we trade?" Noah rolled his eyes "I'd rather be with Duncan and die!"

"No trades!" Chris laughed

"Chris!" Courtney yelled waving her hand at him "There is not an even number of people left!"

"Thank you for pointing that out" Chris told them "I already know that though…..Which is why Harold here will be joining Geoff and Bridgette making them the only Trio in this challenge!"

"No!" Bridgette yelled "WHY HIM?"

"Would you rather Zeke?" Chris asked "That can be arranged….."

"No!" Geoff covered Bridgette's mouth "We'll take Harold"

"Which leaves us with Zeke and Beth" Chris pulled the two together and cuffed them "I guess that's it then"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Heather asked "You didn't pair me up with anyone!"

"Yes, I did" Chris laughed "Look around at whose left!"

"NO WAY!" Heather yelled "You cannot pair me up with him!"

"I can" Chris laughed "Heather and Alejandro get over here!"

"This can't be happening….." Heather sighed

"I was hoping you would notice sooner!" Chris laughed "That's why I left you two awkwardly standing there alone this whole time!"

"Now what?" Duncan asked

"We see who cracks first" Chris laughed "If you can't take it anymore you go to the dock of shame and ring that bell over there! Then Chef will come over and unlock you and you can't come back…..EVER!"

"You always say that" Gwen rolled her eyes "I'm still here and I came back"

"This time I mean it" Chris told her "Unless I decide to make a season 6"

"Do we get confessionals?" Courtney asked

"Sure" Chris told her "I don't see why not! Now go and have some fun! I'll be watching everyone! If you need me…..well try not to need me!"

Chris and Chef then walked away laughing.

"This isn't so bad" Zoey said being the first to speak "If we all just stay together in a group and hang out then maybe we can deal with each other better!"

"Hello! This is a challenge!" Heather told her "If we all stay together then nobody would win!"

"I agree with Heather" Alejandro told them "That would be pointless to stay together"

"You agree with me?" Heather asked

"Yes, Now let's go figure out a plan" Alejandro told her and he and Heather walked away

"I bet they snap first" Beth told the group

"So were staying together?" Zoey asked

"No way!" Scott told her "Fatty and I are going to go get some chips or something…"

"Wait for me!" Katie tried dragging Jo to Follow Scott and Sadie

"NO!" Jo jerked her arm back pulling Katie to the ground "You need to get over it!"

"What do you think we should do?" Dawn asked B and B just stood there and looked at her "I agree"

"He didn't say anything" Courtney told her

"Yes he did" Dawn smiled at B "His Aura tells me all I need to know! B thinks it would be best if we got used to walking around together and meditating, so I guess we'll see you guys later!"

Once Dawn and B left Courtney looked at everyone else and then finally spoke

"He didn't say anything did he?" Courtney asked

"I think the best way to win this would be to stay in the cabin" Cameron suggested to DJ

"Okay!" DJ agreed "I'm cool with that"

"C'mon Noah!" Izzy picked him up "Were going to go get lost in the woods!"

"NO WERE NOT!" Noah yelled "Put me down!"

"No way! Izzy wants to swing from vines!" Izzy told him

"Well Noah wants to not be attached to a crazy girl" Noah told her "Noah also doesn't want to go for a swing in the woods and Noah wants to stop talking in 3rd person!"

"Well then I guess it sucks for you then that were doing all the things you don't want to do" Izzy laughed and picked ran off with Noah in the woods

"Yeah, Noah's gonna ring that bell within an hour!" Gwen laughed "This is going to be so easy!"

"Gwen, it would be easier for us to win if we just sat here and didn't say anything" Courtney told her "In other words, I want you to just sit here and shut up! I don't want to hear about your relationship with Duncan or about your ugly make up or annoying comments!"

"I hate you all" Eva told them "I'm not hanging around here to deal with anymore of you then I need to!" Eva drug Sierra to the cabin's

"Wanna go to the pool?" Bridgette asked Geoff "It'll be fun! Just like Season 1"

"Except Harold is attached to my right wrist…" Geoff sighed

"Maybe we can just ignore him" Bridgette told Geoff

"I can hear you!" Harold told them "It's kinda hard not to when I'm inches away from you by force"

"Yeah, were going to the pool" Geoff told him "I guess you're coming with us"

"I SUNBURN BADLY!" Harold shouted "I HATE THE POOL!"

"Technically it's a lake" Bridgette told him

"I HATE LAKES TOO!" Harold protested as he was ignored

Trent just laid on the ground staring at the sky

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked

"Not moving" Trent told them "Vampira here sucks the life outta me!"

"What's that supposta mean?" Anne Maria asked "Get up! I need to find me a mirror to apply some make-up!"

"No!" Trent told her "If I can't play my guitar then you can't apply make-up or that crappy hair spray!"

"Let's go!" Anne Maria tried to pull Trent but failed

"I said no" Trent told her "Deal with it"

"I thought you were supposta be a nice guy!" Anne Maria mocked him

"Only to nice girls" Trent laughed

"C'mon! I don't wanna sit here all day!" Anne Maria complained "Almost everyone else is gone or at least has a plan! Let's get moving!"

"I'm cool with the whole sitting here and not talking thing" Duncan glared at Staci "Yeah, I'm cool with sitting here in silence handcuffed to a freak while sitting across from my old Girlfriend and my current Girlfriend while the four of us say nothing!...Yeah, I think I'm just gonna go find the highest cliff to jump off of! Come on Susie or whatever your name is!"

"Wait!" Gwen yelled to Duncan "Don't leave me with her!"

"Sorry" Duncan told her "I'm outta here"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Cabin's we join the people who actually did manage to make it there successfully.<p>

"Now how the hell am I supposed to do this?" Justin asked Owen "Maybe you can sleep on the floor and I can just take the edge of the bed if I'm careful….."

"Is this because I said you were hot?" Owen asked "I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't talk" Justin shhhh'ed him "It's better for me if you don't"

"Do you think they'll be girls in our Cabin?" Owen asked

"Hopefully" Justin sighed "For my sake!"

"I hope not" Owen told him "Girls cramp my style"

"Yeah, you shouldn't talk" Justin told him

"Speaking of Cramps..." Owen told him "I shouldn't have eaten all those beans for breakfast! They make me gassy and go right through me!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Justin yelled

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Owen yelled "THIS IS GONNA BE A CODE BROWN!"

Owen ran to the bathroom's dragging Justin with him. As they were walking out Cameron and DJ were walking in.

"How about this bunk?" DJ asked

"I don't like heights" Cameron told him "What about a bottom bunk?"

"I don't like cockroaches" DJ shuttered

"They can climb walls" Cameron told him

"So?" DJ asked "I'd rather fall out of bed then deal with roaches crawling all around me at night!"

The fighting stopped when Eva came barging in dragging a screaming Sierra with her.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE!" Sierra yelled "I DON'T KNOW WHERE CODY IS!"

"AND I TOLD YOU I DON'T CARE!" Eva glared "I DON'T CARE ABOUT CODY! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU EITHER! GET OVER HIM! HE DOSEN'T EVEN LIKE YOU AND WERE TAKING A TOP BUNK!"

"No!" Sierra yelled "I'm not dealing with this! You and I are taking whatever bunk we can get in whatever cabin Cody is in!"

"Do you want me to knock you out?" Eva asked

"If it means not dealing with you" Sierra told her

Dakota and Sam walked in and sat on the bottom bunk and continued to make out as they have been doing since they got cuffed, they completely ignored everyone else around them that was currently fighting.

"I guess that's their bed….." Cameron said to himself.

"**ATTENTION CAMPERS!" **Chris's voice came on over the intercom **"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THEN CONGRATS! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE BEEN HANDCUFFED TO SOMEONE FOR AN HOUR! FOR SOME OF YOU IT MAY FEEL LIKE LONGER AND FOR OTHERS IT MAY NOT HAVE BEEN LONG ENOUGH! EITHER WAY I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT EVERYONE IS CURRENTLY IN THIS CHALLENGE STILL AND NOBODY IS DEAD….YET!" **

Cameron glanced out the window and saw the sun was going to go down soon. They were all only an hour into this and people were already fighting. Who was going to crack first to ring the bell? That's the one sound all the campers would be happy to hear. That would mean they were one step closer to winning this stupid thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, So I did my best with this and I hope you all enjoy this! My question for you now is who do you think will be the first to ring the bell and who do you want to ring the bell first? Give me input on this! I'll do my best to write it the way you guys want it! As for Duncan, I thought this would be funnier then pairing him up with either Gwen or Courtney and a few of you wanted GwenCourtney anyway so it worked. A lot of you also wanted Nizzy so that's what you got! I also liked the Justin/Owen idea so I rolled with it. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! **_

_**Courtney/Gwen **_

_**Noah/Izzy **_

_**Dawn/B **_

_**Tyler/Lindsay**_

_**Geoff/Bridgette/Harold **_

_**Mike/Zoey **_

_**Trent/Anne Maria **_

_**Dakota/Sam **_

_**Cameron/DJ **_

_**Justin/Owen **_

_**Sierra/Eva **_

_**Brick/Cody **_

_**Lightning/Lashawna**_

_**Jo/Katie**_

_**Scott/Sadie **_

_**Zeke/Beth**_

_**Heather/Alejandro **_

_**Are the people who are cuffed together! As they quit I'll remove the names from the list! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the show! **

_A/N: I was so excited to start typing the new chapter I couldn't help myself! I always get excited when I post a new fic! I just wanna keep writing! _

A few hours have past and we go to the next morning! Most campers didn't get any sleep at all due to fighting and some of them didn't even get a game plan going yet! Due to the lack of sleep and frustration this challenge will only get harder.

"It's 5am!" Heather yelled "What the heck are you doing?"

Heather left out a yawn, She and Alejandro slept on the ground all night long away from everyone else, Sadly for Heather Alejandro wanted to get up at 5am with the morning sun rise, this meant Heather was forced to do the same.

"I'm going for my morning jog" Alejandro told her "I guess you're coming too"

"I'll pass" Heather told him "It's 5 in the morning, you're crazy if you think I'm running around"

"I could always carry you" Alejandro smirked "Would you like that any better?"

"Don't hold your breath" Heather told him "Save your energy! Don't you want to win this?"

"I don't need to save energy, Chica" Alejandro laughed "Take a look around, they'll all die off one by one! All we have to do is wait"

"So you want to celebrate with a jog?" Heather laughed "All you want us to do is wait? What kind of plan is that?"

"I suppose you have a better one?" Alejandro asked his partner

"Not yet…." Heather admitted "I'm thinking!"

"Oh Heather….." Alejandro sighed "Always so stubborn! Okay, well when you come up with a plan you let me know, in the mean time I'm going to take a jog!"

Alejandro laughed and picked Heather up and started his lovely jog around the island

"PUT ME DOWN!" Heather yelled "I DON'T WANT TO JOG! THIS IS GOING TO MAKE ME SICK!"

Alejandro ignored everything Heather said and just laughed as he continued his lovely morning jog.

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Duncan told Staci "Just shut up!"<p>

"My great great cousin's uncle invented shutting up!" Staci told Duncan

"Really?" Duncan asked "Did you ever think of trying it?"

"Did I ever tell you about the time my Father invented yogurt?" Staci asked

"Yes, you did" Duncan told her "Several times!"

"Why did you pick this spot for camping?" Staci asked "It's on a rocky cliff!"

"It'll be easier to jump off" Duncan rolled his eyes "I'm planning ahead"

"My grandfather was the first person to bungee jump!" Staci told him

"Ya know what?" Duncan told her "My great great nephew invented the damn jump rope!"

Staci just stared at Duncan and Duncan smirked at the girl

"What do you have to say now?" Duncan laughed

"That's a lie" Staci told him "Because my Great aunt's mother invented jump roping!"

"I own a banana boat" Duncan told her "It's made out of real bananas and I invented it!"

"I used it to make the world's largest banana split" Staci told him "Sorry about that but the world thanks you!"

"Seriously?" Duncan yelled "I'm this close to ringing that bell along with your neck!"

"My mom invented the thong" Staci told him with a serious look on her face

"No" Duncan told her "Just No…."

Duncan sighed and sat on a rock while Staci hummed some annoying tune that just pissed Duncan off, he tried so hard to block her out and he was doing slightly well until Staci tapped him on the shoulder

"What?" Duncan asked "Did you invent sitting too?"

"Actually that was my brother! He's 6!" Staci told him "Anyway, are you familiar with the monthly cycle?"

"Why?" Duncan asked

"I think it's about my time" Staci told him

"What do you want me to do about it?" Duncan asked her "I'm not helping you with any of that stuff!"

"I just need you to help me find someone who would have something for that" Staci told him

"Maybe you could invent something to help you" Duncan laughed "Or just use a leaf….."

"Do you know which campers are female?" Staci asked "If you can help me figure out which campers are females….."

"This has got to be a joke!" Duncan threw his arms in the air "Look for the campers with boobs! That's how you'll find the female campers!"

Staci stared at Duncan

"Are you a female?" Staci asked

* * *

><p>Tyler was getting annoyed, He kept trying to tell Lindsay that they were handcuffed together but she didn't believe him or she remember who he was for about 5 minutes.<p>

"So, you're Tyler?" Lindsay asked

"Yes" Tyler told her

"Then who am I dating?" Lindsay asked

"Me!" Tyler told her "You and I have been together since season 1"

"And what are we doing now?" Lindsay asked looking at the handcuffs

"A challenge" Tyler told her "We should be able to do it"

"Oh okay!" Lindsay agreed "So, can you help me find Tyler?"

"C'mon!" Tyler grabbed Lindsay's arm "Were going to find some paper and a marker!"

"Why?" Lindsay asked "Is this part of the challenge?"

"I'm making a name tag" Tyler sighed as the two walked off.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is stupid!" Gwen sighed "We've been sitting here for the whole challenge!"<p>

"It was going well until you started talking" Courtney told her

"Listen, I have just as much right to talk as you do" Gwen told her "I'm sick of sitting here! Let's go and do something!"

"You wanna get some food?" Courtney asked "I'm hungry and if we want to win this then we'll need to eat"

"Yeah, why not?" Gwen agreed "It's early yet, everyone should be sleeping"

"At least we can hope" Courtney told her

The two girls made it to the dining hall and found that Scott and Sadie fell asleep at one of the tables, Courtney decided after she and Gwen got some muffins that they were going to wake the two of them up!

"Hey!" Courtney shouted in Scott's ear "Time to get up!"

"Huh?" Scott shot up "Did we win?"

"No" Gwen told him "You fell asleep in the dining hall"

"Oh…." Scott sighed "I thought this was a horrible dream"

"I had this dream I wasn't around Katie!" Sadie told the group "Oh my gosh! It's real"

"The fat girl is now awake" Scott rolled his eyes "Good thing were in the dining hall….."

"You could be a bit nicer you know" Gwen told him taking a bite of her muffin

"I'm being nice" Scott told them "I brought fatty here to the mess hall, I figured we could stay here and she would be in heaven"

"That's it!" Sadie yelled "I've had enough of your comments! I quit!"

"No! Were not quitting!" Scott told her "Deal with it! I won't settle for less than 8th!"

"That's still losing" Courtney told him

"Were totally quitting!" Sadie pushed Scott on the floor "I've had enough of you!"

Gwen and Courtney watched as Sadie screamed at Scott and hit him all the way to the dock of shame

"Don't do it!" Scott yelled and tried to pull Sadie away from the giant bell

**DING**

**DING**

**DING**

On cue Chef appeared at the dock with a key and unlocked them and sent them on a boat to playa des losers. The two argued the whole way there.

"**ATTENTION CAMPERS!" **Chris's voice echoed in every place possible **"OUR FIRST PAIR RANG THE BELL! SADIE AND SCOTT ARE OUTTA HERE! DOES THAT MAKE THE REST OF YOU FEEL BETTER THAT YOU'RE NOT THE FIRST TO CRACK? IT SHOULDN'T! BECAUSE ONE BY ONE YOU WILL ALL LOSE! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in the woods we find Noah and Izzy.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Noah asked "I think Chris made an announcement!"

"Izzy didn't hear anything" Izzy told Noah "Izzy thinks that they'll never find us!"

"It doesn't matter if someone does see us" Noah rolled his eyes

"I know" Izzy laughed "It's just that Izzy kinda got us lost!"

"You got us lost!" Noah yelled "This is why I didn't want to come in the woods in the first place!"

"On the plus side I found us some poison ivy!" Izzy showed Noah "We can use it when we take a bath in that puddle over there!"

"I'm not rubbing poison ivy on myself" Noah told her "I'm also not taking a bath with you in a muddy puddle!"

Izzy laughed and jumped in the muddy water anyway and of course Noah went flying in with her, the two were covered in mud and Izzy just started laughing

"Want some?" Izzy asked handing Noah the poison ivy "It's spreadable by touch!"

"Are you ready to ring that bell?" Noah asked rolling his eyes

"Not really" Izzy sat in the mud rolling poison Ivy on herself "Besides were lost in the woods, good luck finding the bell"

"Can we at least try to find the camp grounds?" Noah sighed "I'm hungry"

"You can always eat the poison ivy" Izzy suggested

"I'm not eating that!" Noah told her "Why would you even suggest that? Why not berries?"

"You wanna go back to camp?" Izzy asked "Izzy can get us there! If you trust Izzy!"

"Okay fine!" Noah gave in "I trust you! Now what?"

"Close your eyes" Izzy told him.

Noah did as Izzy requested, He felt a slap on his face.

"You hit yourself!" Izzy laughed slapping Noah with his hand "That's great!"

"Really?" Noah asked her "Do you know how to get us back or not?"

* * *

><p>"C'mon!" Cody whined "You can't take all my candy!"<p>

"No room for Candy in the winner's circle!" Brick told him "C'mon let's go! 200 pushups!"

"No way!" Cody told him "You already tossed out all my hard candy! Why should I do pushups?"

"Because I'm in charge" Brick told him "I'M GIVING YOU AN ORDER!"

"I'm refusing!" Cody told him "This Is ridiculous! All you've done so far is exercise and take my candy!"

"All that candy will put you in a sugar coma!" Brick yelled at him

"I don't care!" Cody told him "I quit"

"Are you a quitter?" Brick asked him

"I just said I am!" Cody told him

Cody walked over to the dock of shame and rang the bell. Chef came over quickly and released the two.

**DING**

**DING**

**DING**

"Thank god this is over!" Cody laughed like a maniac "I can't stand this guy! What a candy hater!"

"Wimps!" Chef laughed and pushed them on the boat "Cody, you couldn't last without the candy?"

"I failed" Brick sobbed "I failed because I didn't have a devoted partner!"

As the boat was leaving, Sierra ran to the dock of shame and yelled for Cody

"CODYYYY!" Sierra yelled "I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!"

"How did you know he even left?" Chef asked

"She was lurking behind that tree!" Eva glared

"I'm ringing the bell" Sierra told them "I want to be with Cody!"

Eva slammed Sierra far away from the bell and into the tree.

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Eva yelled "You're going to deal with it!"

"**ATTENTION CAMPERS!" **Chris announced **"AT THIS TIME I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT CODY AND BRICK RANG THE BELL! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY TO NOAH AND IZZY WHEN YOU COME BACK YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH ME! AND FINALLY JUSTIN AND OWEN CHEF SAYS YOU GOTTA CLEAN UP THE BATHROOM BECAUSE OF THAT MESS YOU MADE ALL OVER THE PLACE!" **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin yelled

His screams could be heard anywhere on the island.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NoahIzzy **_

_**Dawn/B **_

_**Tyler/Lindsay**_

_**Geoff/Bridgette/Harold **_

_**Mike/Zoey **_

_**Trent/Anne Maria **_

_**Dakota/Sam **_

_**Cameron/DJ **_

_**Justin/Owen **_

_**Sierra/Eva **_

_**Lightning/Lashawna**_

_**Jo/Katie**_

_**Zeke/Beth**_

_**Heather/Alejandro**_

_That would be who's currently left! _

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo Who shall ring the bell next? Who do you wanna see crack? Will Justin clean the bathrooms or is that too much for him? What about Duncan? Do you think that Staci and Duncan will last? lol <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

We join Owen and Justin at the bathrooms, Justin had a mop and Owen had something to cover up the smell.

"Let's just do this" Justin told Owen covering his nose "This is disgusting!"

"It's not so bad" Owen told him "At least were getting along and we don't have any girls In here with us!"

"Just stop talking" Justin grabbed the mop "I'm not getting on my hands and knees to scrub that!"

"It's not that bad" Owen told him "On a scale of stink….I would give it a 6"

"I'd give it a 15" Justin told him "Why couldn't you just hold it?"

"Who knows how long we could be like this?" Owen asked "I'm glad I got paired up with you though"

"I wish I could say the same" Justin told him

"Are we going to take a shower when were done?" Owen asked him

"I didn't even think of that" Justin told him "When's the last time you took a shower?"

"A week ago!" Owen told him

"Yeah, I guess were gonna find a way to shower…" Justin sighed "You're cleaning that brown watery pile over there…"

* * *

><p>Mike and Zoey decided to find the cabin's and settle on a bed. The two seemed to be doing well together and didn't disagree.<p>

"You want to go for a swim?" Zoey asked

"Uh…I don't think so" Mike told her "Maybe we should just walk around?"

"C'mon mike!" Zoey told him "Take off your shirt and get in!"

"I can't take my shirt off" Mike told her "Were handcuffed together"

"There has got to be away!" Zoey told him "I'll help you!"

"No, its okay" Mike assured her "I can just swim with my shirt on"

"What about showering?" Zoey asked him "You can't just shower with your shirt on!"

"I was hoping it wouldn't get that far" Mike told Zoey

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoey asked "You want to ring that bell? Don't you like being handcuffed together?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all" Mike told her "I'll take my shirt off! Okay?"

Mike struggled to take his shirt off with his handcuffs still on. It was hard but he was determined to do it to prove a point to Zoey. That's when things started to get bad.

"What's goin on?" Vito asked "Why are we still standin round? Aren't cha gonna put some tanna on me or what?"

"Here we go with the impressions…" Zoey sighed "Mike, do you have to do that?"

* * *

><p>Lightning and Lashawna were not having much luck around here, They were driving each other nuts! So much more being friends, luckily for them they had Trent and Anne Maria with them who managed to move a bit to the voting area.<p>

"C'mon!" Anne Maria yelled "You need ta start movin'!"

"I did" Trent told her "I went from the spot we were in to here….."

"What's buggin you?" Lashawna asked him

"Her!" Trent pointed to Anne Maria "She wants me to do all this stuff and then she won't do anything!"

"Yeah, this guy is starting to get on my nerves too!" Lashawna told them "He keeps talking in 3rd person!"

"Lightning can hear you!" Lightning told her "Lightning is getting annoyed with you! You're music choices suck and you don't stop talking!"

"Excuse me?" Lashawna asked him "Don't talk to me like that!"

"This is ridiculous!" Anne Maria told Trent "Get up! I need to find a mirror!"

"Nope" Trent told her "If I can't play my guitar then you can't spray your hair!"

"So you're just gonna sit there?" Lashawna asked "That's a waste of time"

"The less talking I have to do the better" Trent told them "I can't even understand her!"

"I can't understand this one either!" Lightning sighed

"You did NOT just go there!" Lashawna started hitting lightning.

"I've had enough of this" Trent finally said to Anna Marie "I'm going to go read a book"

"Read a book?" Anna Marie asked "That's the only thing ya wanna do? Don'tcha wanna go to da bathroom or something? At least then I could find a mirror!"

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Geoff yelled "Harold can't you just shut up?"<p>

"No!" Harold yelled "I told you I didn't want to go to the pool!"

"I just want to make out with my girlfriend!" Geoff yelled

"I'm not making out with you with Harold here!" Bridgette told Geoff "Can we get rid of him?"

"Only if you ring the bell" Harold told her

"What if we find him someone else?" Bridgette asked Geoff

The three spotted Dakota and Sam making out as they walked past them

"Her!" Geoff pointed out "She likes Nerds!"

"She's already with someone" Bridgette told him "Look how happy she looks…."

"I want to be happy too!" Geoff told Bridgette "Just call her over here!"

"What about Lashawna?" Bridgette asked "Do you want her mad at us?"

"I refuse to make out with anyone who is not Lashawna" Harold agreed

"HEY YOU TWO!" Geoff yelled "STOP MAKING OUT AND GET OVER HERE!"

Dakota and Sam stopped making out and walked over to the trio who were arguing

"This is Harold" Geoff told her "He wants to make out with you"

Geoff pushed Harold into Dakota and for whatever reason Dakota started to make out with Harold. When Harold finally managed to get away he started cursing at Geoff and Bridgette.

"Seriously?" Sam asked "How could you do that to me?"

"He asked" Dakota told him "I could never say no to someone like that!"

"I'm ringing the bell" Sam told her

"No way!" Dakota told him "I want to win this Sammy!"

"Win it with Harold" Sam told her

"I don't want to win it with Harold" Dakota yelled

"I don't want to kiss her!" Harold yelled "Lashawna is the only one for me!"

The fighting 5 made it to the dock of shame

**DING**

**DING **

**DING**

"I quit!" Sam yelled "Get her off me!"

"It was just one kiss!" Dakota told him "I'm sorry!"

**DING**

**DING**

**DING**

"I'm done too" Harold rang the bell

"Harold you idiot!" Bridgette yelled "Now we're never going to be on the show!"

"Who cares?" Harold crossed his arms "I've had it with all of you"

"ya'll a bunch of quitters!" Chef yelled and unlocked them "Man up Harold!"

"What would Lashawna think?" Harold sighed "My poor Lashawna!"

"WHERES THE BLONDE BITCH!" Lashawna came dragging Lightning with her "SHE'S DEAD!"

"You can't kill me" Dakota told her "I'm out of the game"

**DING**

**DING**

**DING**

"Now I'm out too!" Lashawna yelled "Bring it!"

"I didn't even want him" Dakota rolled his eyes "He wanted me"

"I did not!" Harold yelled "It was Geoff who did it!"

"Why'd ya do that?" Lightning yelled "WE COULD HAVE WON!"

"Now ya'll get to ride the dock of shame together" Chef laughed "Have fun and don't kill each other!"

"**ATTENTION! CAMPERS!" **Chris yelled over the intercom **"3 COUPLES ARE DOWN!" **

_**Gwen/Courtney **_

_**Noah/Izzy **_

_**Dawn/B **_

_**Tyler/Lindsay**_

_** Mike/Zoey **_

_**Trent/Anne Maria **_

_**Cameron/DJ **_

_**Justin/Owen **_

_**Sierra/Eva **_

_**Jo/Katie**_

_**Zeke/Beth**_

_**Heather/Alejandro**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. **

_**Gwen/Courtney**_

_**Noah/Izzy**_

_**Dawn/B**_

_**Tyler/Lindsay**_

** Mike/Zoey**

_**Trent/Anne Maria**_

_**Cameron/DJ**_

_**Justin/Owen**_

_**Sierra/Eva**_

_**Jo/Katie**_

_**Zeke/Beth**_

_**Heather/Alejandro**_

_** Duncan/Staci**_

**That's who is left so far!**

* * *

><p>8 hours have passed since the last bell ring. Nobody wanted to be the one to ring it next. Alejandro and Heather were plotting what to do over by the Elimination Area.<p>

"See?" Alejandro smirked at her "I told you! They'll snap on each other one by one! All we need to do is wait!"

"We need to do something" Heather rolled her eyes "Why don't we just make the others ring the bell faster?"

"How do you suppose we do that?" Alejandro asked her

"Easily" Heather rolled her eyes yet again "Courtney likes you, Make it work!"

"I suppose I could..." Alejandro evilly smirked "What are you going to be doing while I flirt with her?"

"Let's see..." Heather thought for a moment "I can flirt with Justin! Then we have Trent..."

"What about that B?" Alejandro asked her "I'm suspicious of him..."

"Then we can take him out after that" Heather laughed "We are so going to win this!"

* * *

><p>Izzy and Noah managed to get lost in the woods even deeper than they were before. Izzy made a compass out of squirrel poop and sticks and it worked just as well as you would think it would...<p>

"Izzy!" Noah yelled at her "That's the same tree you peed on 2 hours ago!"

"Can you prove it?" Izzy asked him

"Yes!" Noah yelled at her "It's still wet from when you peed on it! Remember you said the wet spot looked like a deformed bicycle!"

"Yeah..." Izzy examined the tree "But this wet spot looks like a deformed balloon! Obviously this isn't my tree mark!"

"Ding!" Noah yelled "Ding...Bell ring!...Uh...Defeat!...Ding-Dong! We quit!"

"What are you doing?" Izzy laughed "That's a bad bird call"

"It's not a bird call" Noah rolled his eyes "It's me trying to make bell sounds admitting that we are going to lose and I want to get out of here!"

"Noah!" Izzy yelled in his face "We are going to win this! Because we aren't fighting and we agree! If you just pee on that tree our DNA will be mixed and it will guide us back to the camp!"

"Seriously?" Noah sighed "If I pee on the stupid tree will you take me back to camp?"

"Pinky Promise!" Izzy forced Noah into making a promise with her and then Noah went over to the tree and unzipped himself in hopes this would convince Izzy to get him out of the woods.

"Don't look!" Noah glared at her

* * *

><p>Duncan and Staci had managed to make it back to the camp and found the bathrooms and Justin and Owen.<p>

"Are you guys females?" Staci asked them pointing to Justin "You have really nice hair!"

"Thanks" Justin smirked at her "I use a lot of hair gel"

"My great aunt sally invented hair gel" Staci proudly told him "Before that everyone just had really bad hair!"

"Tell her I said thank you!" Justin gave her a thumbs up

"I will" Staci agreed "Do you guys have Tampons?"

"Uh...No" Justin frowned "I'm a guy..."

"See?!" Duncan told Staci "This is awkward! Plus you are asking guys!"

"I see everything is going well with you two" Justin smirked

"I heard you and Owen got to clean the bathrooms" Duncan laughed

"I said I was sorry!" Owen told him "I ate a lot of Mexican food before the challenge!"

"Yeah, I'm going to go find girls..." Duncan grabbed Staci and pulled her with him.

"Have fun!" Owen waved "Justin and I hate girls!"

"I'm getting some food" Justin rolled his eyes "You're going to eat what I tell you! Meaning nothing that will make my attachment to you any more stressful or gassy than needed"

"Okay!" Owen happily agreed "Does that mean I can't have any of Chef's mystery stew?"

"Exactly!" Justin told him "If you and I are winning this you can eat fruit and bread"

* * *

><p>Back at the Cabin's DJ and Cameron were still trying to figure out sleeping arrangements but the two of them just couldn't agree on anything!<p>

"Listen, I know what I'm talking about!" Cameron told him "We should sleep on the floor! it would help us win this!"

"How do you figure that sleeping on the floor is helpful?" DJ asked him "My momma always says that a good night sleep in a soft bed is helpful! Plus, we have a bunch of beds to sleep on and you pick the floor?!"

"Okay, Okay!" Cameron sighed "Why don't you take the bottom bunk and I'll sleep on the floor?"

"Fine!" DJ agreed "Do you want to go look at the lake and check out the lovely view?"

"Do we have to?" Cameron sighed "The lake makes me nervous!"

"But it's so peaceful!" DJ assured him "C'mon! Let's just try it!"

"Okay..." Cameron sighed.

* * *

><p>Dawn and B were meditating peacefully in the woods. B tapped Dawn on the shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked at him, The two looked as if they were having a staring contest.<p>

"I agree, That Trent has a very confusing Aura!" Dawn giggled "Okay, If you have to go to the bathroom I guess we could head back to camp..."

Dawn and B got up and walked back to the camp.

* * *

><p>Trent was ready to choke Anne Maria if he could ever stop coughing! Anne Maria got sick of Trent talking about Music and peace and sprayed him in the face with hairspray at least 7 times in the past 20 minutes!<p>

"My eyes are...Bur-Brrr...BURNING!" Trent managed to yell at her "What the hell? I'm going to need to go to the bathroom and wash my eyes out!"

"Good!" Anna Maria yelled "At least we can finally get ta a mirra!"

"I hate you so much!" Trent used his free hand and grabbed his guitar and swung it at Anne Maria's face

"Watch it!" Anne Maria yelled "Are ya tryin' to hit me?"

"Yes!" Trent laughed like a maniac swinging at her until she started spraying him more, The two ended up rolling down a hill and into the lake.

* * *

><p>Tyler was in the arts and crafts tent with Lindsay. He spent the last 4 hours making 3 large signs with his name and picture on it. He even made a T-shirt that said Tyler on it and got a name tag. He finally finished and proudly showed Lindsay<p>

"Who's Tayler?" Lindsay asked him and looked puzzled

"TYLER!" Tyler pointed to his shirt "I'm Tyler T-Y-L-E-R"

"You're shirt says Tayler" Lindsay frowned "I think you misspelled your own name! Or are you just trying to confuse me?"

"Shit..." Tyler sighed in annoyance when he saw he did add an A to his name and grabbed a sharpie and scribbled all the A's out.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Courtney were sitting down at the table in the cafeteria since nobody else was there. Courtney and Gwen haven't said a word to each other in over an hour when Gwen finally sighed<p>

"Can I ask you something?" Gwen asked her

"No" Courtney rolled her eyes "I thought we said we weren't going to talk!"

"You said we weren't going to talk" Gwen smirked at her "How about I just ask you something and you can ignore me all you want"

"I'm good with that" Courtney sighed in annoyance

"This is about Duncan" Gwen sighed and blurted it out "Did you ever feel like he wasn't in to you?"

"Really Gwen?!" Courtney glared at her "That's what you wanted to ask me?! He cheated on me with you so he obviously wasn't into me! So, Yeah, I felt like he wasn't into me!"

"I just don't always feel like he's into me..." Gwen told her "Ya know what I mean? I see him checking out other girls all the time..."

"How is that my problem?" Courtney asked her "Has he been texting that girl, Candace?"

"I don't know who he's been texting" Gwen admitted "But who's Candace?"

"Some girl he met at Juvie" Courtney rolled her eyes "She's a tattoo artist and he says they're just "friends" but I have my doubts, Always did"

"He never mentioned that to me!" Gwen yelled "Why wouldn't he mention her to me?! I wouldn't be jealous!"

"Like you aren't now?" Courtney smirked

"C'mon!" Gwen dragged Courtney out of the dining hall "We're going to have a chat with Duncan..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm tired and I'm going to post this and go to sleep, It's after 4am! I know I forgot Mike an Zoey this chapter but I promise I'll throw them in next chapter! Nobody rang the bell and Trent is ready to kill. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_**Gwen/Courtney**_

_**Noah/Izzy**_

_**Dawn/B**_

_**Tyler/Lindsay**_

** Mike/Zoey**

_**Trent/Anne Maria**_

_**Cameron/DJ**_

_**Justin/Owen**_

_**Sierra/Eva**_

_**Jo/Katie**_

_**Zeke/Beth**_

_**Heather/Alejandro**_

_** Duncan/Staci**_

**That's who is left so far!**

* * *

><p>Justin was ready to kill Owen. He told Justin he was only allowed to eat bread and fruit and yet Owen still managed to get gas! Not to mention he wasn't exactly ready to shower with Owen and he was pretty sure Owen hasn't taken a shower in a LONG time.<p>

"Owen!" Justin sighed "What the heck have you been eating?! I told you fruit and bread!"

"That's all I've been eating!" Owen tried to tell him "Gas just runs in my family..."

"Dear god!" Justin sighed. "How does Chris expect me to win this when I'm attached to this!"

"Maybe Chris just figures he would attach us because we're such good friends?" Owen suggested.

"I really doubt that." Justin sighed.

Justin sat at the table in the dining hall where he was forced to watch Owen stuff his face with fruit. Justin really hated Chris. Heather and Alejandro walked in and Owen instantly perked up.

"Hey Al!" Owen happily waved "Did you guys come in here for a snack too? Justin and I had tons of snacks!"

"Owen had tons of snacks." Justin rolled his eyes. "I ate an apple."

"Fascinating..." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Actually were here because of Heather..."

"Yeah, I didn't want to talk to Alejandro anymore so we agreed to talk to other people." Heather smiled at Justin. "I was thinking after this dumb game ends that Justin and I could hang out a bit more."

"Are you serious?" Justin asked her. "You and I hardly spoke at all during season 1 and 2."

"Maybe I never gave you a chance?" Heather smirked.

"So, you're into me?" Justin glanced over to Alejandro "And not him?"

"Him?" Heather laughed "As if I'd ever fall for a loser like him."

"Then why is he here?" Justin asked her.

"Duh! Alejandro and I are attached." Heather rolled her eyes. "He kinda has to be here."

"Which, I'm fine with." Alejandro smiled. "I'll just hang out with...Owen...While you two talk!"

"Oh boy, Justin!" Owen happily told him. "That sounds like fun!"

Both Justin, Heather and Alejandro mentally hated having to do this. Owen on the other hand was extremely excited.

* * *

><p>DJ and Cameron eventually made it to the lake. DJ had on his life jacket and Cameron had on water wings. Neither of them were exactly excited to be at the lake.<p>

"Why did we come here again if neither of us can swim?" Cameron asked him.

"I have no idea." DJ sighed. "Let's just go in and help each other swim."

"Swim buddies?" Cameron asked him.

"Swim buddies!" DJ agreed "We can to this together! Or die in the process of trying..."

* * *

><p>Duncan was trying to cover his ears over by the bathrooms. He couldn't stand listening to her for one more second. She kept asking who was a male and who was a female on this show. He really hated Staci. Like really badly and he really had to piss but he wasn't going to expose himself in front of her because he didn't want to hear some story about how her grandfather was the first person to hold his dick to pee. Luckily for him Gwen and Courtney found him. Well...Maybe it wasn't lucky, Gwen looked pissed.<p>

"Hey girls." Duncan greeted them as they approached him. "How are you two not killing each other yet? Oh, and do either of you have a tampon for blabby Mctalksalot?"

"Hey Duncan." Gwen greeted him. "Whose Candace?"

"Oh god, you two were talking!" Duncan groaned. "I can't win today can I?"

"I just want to see your phone." Gwen asked him. "Can I see it?"

"No!" Duncan told her. "I thought you weren't like Courtney. She always wanted to see my phone!"

"Well if you have nothing to hide that shouldn't be an issue." Courtney smirked at him. "I think you should show her the phone."

"My cousin Richard invented the cell phone and before that ever-" Staci went to say but Courtney stopped that.

"Shut up!" Courtney glared at her. "I don't care!"

"Look, Candace is just some chick I met at Juvie!" Ducan tried to tell them. "We're just friends."

"Who text all the time." Courtney reminded Gwen.

"Let me see your phone." Gwen put her free hand out waiting to get the phone.

"Hey are you boys?" Staci asked Gwen and Courtney

"Uh...what?" Gwen asked Staci.

"I think I have blood running down my leg!" Staci told Duncan. "Would you come with me to the bathroom and help me clean up?"

"No!" Duncan yelled at all 3 of the girls. "I've had enough from all of you! I can't take this anymore! I'm ringing the bell."

"Duncan you don't ha-" Gwen was going to say but Courtney shhh'ed her.

"Let him go." Courtney rolled her eyes "With them gone we can win!"

Duncan dragged Staci all the way to the dock of shame and rang the bell. Chef came over and unlocked them and Duncan was so happy! He pissed on the dock of shame and laughed like a lunatic as Staci kept talking. Duncan pushed Staci into the lake and Chef laughed.

**DING.**

**DING.**

**DING. **

**"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS!" Chris yelled over the loud speakers. "Duncan and Staci are out of this! if you're listening to this, it means you're still trapped to someone you most likely hate!"**

* * *

><p>Sierra was sitting by the elimination fire on a log still crying about Cody getting eliminated. Eva was shaking her head. she really wanted to hit Sierra.<p>

"I just don't think you understand!" Sierra sobbed to Eva. "Without Cody, I'm nothing!"

"You think I don't understand?" Eva asked her. "Nobody ever wants to date me! I have a crush too! At least your pretty and your crush may eventually like you!"

"Who do you like?" Sierra stopped crying and asked.

"Tyler." Eva told her. "But he's with Lindsay and he won't even notice me."

* * *

><p>Noah was thrilled to death when they reached the camp. This was the first time they had seen something other than woods in the longest time.<p>

"Finally!" Noah looked up into the sky. "Thank you, god!"

"Told you I knew where I was going!" Izzy laughed.

"Yeah? well I know where I'm going!" Noah glared at her "To ring that bell!"

"C'mon Noah!" Izzy told him "You don't want to be eliminated just yet!"

"I don't even want to be on season 5!" Noah told her.

"Let's get some food." Izzy ignored Noah and picked him up and ran to the dining hall.

"Oh god..." Noah groaned.

* * *

><p>Tyler made a new shirt. This time he managed to spell his name accurately.<p>

"That shirt looks so cute on you!" Lindsay told him. "Now all we have to do is find Tyler!"

"But, I'm Tyler!" Tyler tried to tell her.

"No you aren't." Lindsay frowned. "Tyler is the cute one!"

Tyler really wanted to ring the bell. But he didn't want to lose this challenge or his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"So, then I was like 'omg! it totally comes in peanut butter flavored!' and he was all 'Yeah, let's buy some!' and then we did! That's why Sadie and I love having gay friends!" Katie told Jo happily. "Are you gay?"<p>

"No, I'm not!" Jo protested. "I'm a tomboy!"

"Isn't that like the same thing?" Katie asked her.

"Season 5 is so not worth it!" Jo glared and dragged Katie to the dock of shame and rang the bell.

**DING**

**DING **

**DING**

Chef came and uncuffed them and Katie giggled happily

"Yay! Now I can see Sadie again!" Katie went to high five Jo.

"Suck it!" Jo glared at her.

**"ATTENTION YOU FREAKS!" Chris yelled into the loudspeaker. "Katie and Jo are outta here! That means that your that much closer to winning!"**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I felt like updating this. =P <strong>

_**Gwen/Courtney**_

_**Noah/Izzy**_

_**Dawn/B**_

_**Tyler/Lindsay**_

** Mike/Zoey**

_**Trent/Anne Maria**_

_**Cameron/DJ**_

_**Justin/Owen**_

_**Sierra/Eva**_

_**Zeke/Beth**_

_**Heather/Alejandro**_

**That's who is left so far!**


End file.
